


Возвращение домой

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: в очередной визит в Мидгард Локи узнаёт, что Тони опекает нового героя.





	Возвращение домой

– Серьёзно, Старк?

Тони прикрыл глаза, сосчитал про себя до десяти и только после этого обернулся.

Локи стоял посередине мастерской, уперев руки в бока, и смотрел на него со смесью недоумения и раздражения во взгляде.

То есть как обычно.

– И тебе привет, – вздохнул Тони. Он провёл руками по лицу, уперся локтями в колени и опустил подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть, спасибо, дела в порядке, проходи, чувствуй себя как дома.

Локи закатил глаза и фыркнул, начиная пробираться через дебри личной мастерской Тони. Дубина ткнулся ему под руку, и он мимоходом похлопал робота по корпусу.

– «Человек-паук: новый подопечный Железного Человека», – процитировал Локи, швыряя газету Тони в грудь. – Тебя совсем нельзя оставлять без присмотра? В прошлый раз гражданская война, теперь благотворительностью решил заняться?

– Ты так говоришь, словно я кругом виноват, – огрызнулся Тони, мрачно комкая газету и отправляя её в мусор. – Если тебе так не нравится, что я делаю, мог бы вмешаться пораньше.

Он раздражённо поднялся с кресла, но Локи, успевший подойти достаточно близко, успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо, скользнул выше, погладил по шее.

Тони упрямо отвернулся, поджав губы.

– Если бы я мог, я бы вмешался, – тихо сказал Локи, настойчиво разворачивая его лицо к себе. – Старк… 

– Да, да, я знаю, – Тони опустил его руку и скорчил гримасу. – Ты слишком занят в Асгарде. Я не жалуюсь. Просто и тут время на месте не стоит, знаешь ли, – он изобразил издевательский полупоклон и махнул рукой в сторону новых мониторов, на которых отображались данные наблюдения за другими Мстителями; о том, что Локи увидит секретные, в общем-то, сведения, он давно перестал волноваться – во-первых, Локи формально уже давно не был им врагом и вообще не числился в мире живых, а во-вторых, если бы хотел – нашёл бы способ узнать всё и так.

– Старк, – повторил Локи, а потом, чуть мягче, чуть тише, наконец-то поправился: – Тони.

– Ну? – недовольно буркнул Тони, не поднимая на него взгляда и разбирая завал на столе: какие-то документы, квитанции, чертежи, наброски, сгоревшие схемы, обломки металла, список продуктов…

Локи подошёл ещё ближе, обнял его со спины и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Затем чуть повернулся и щекотно провёл носом по его шее.

– Тебе не идёт злиться, – выдохнул он. Тони на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь подавить невольную дрожь – не получилось. – К тому же, я рассчитывал на другой приём.

Тони хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

– А ты думал, заявишься спустя полгода, сходу начнёшь читать мне лекцию, и я сразу упаду к тебе в объятья?

– Мм. Было бы неплохо.

– Ты неисправим, – Тони усмехнулся и мотнул головой, позволяя себе расслабиться, и рассеянно погладил Локи по открытому запястью. Тот то ли слишком торопился, то ли потерялся где-то в своих мыслях, но на этот раз явился в почти полном боевом облачении, а не человеческих шмотках, в которых обычно приходил на их «свидания»; Тони решил не спрашивать.

– Это _ты_ говоришь _мне_ , – иронично протянул Локи. – В то время как сам снова геройствуешь.

– Сойдёмся на том, что мы стоим друг друга, детка, – Тони развернулся к нему лицом, расправил отвороты тяжелого плаща и задиристо ухмыльнулся. – А ты, я смотрю, не спешил ко мне в гости, решил сначала сделать домашнее задание? Следил за мной?

Локи снова закатил глаза, хотя на этот раз скорее для виду и не переставая улыбаться, и легонько толкнул Тони пальцами в грудь. Впрочем, далеко отстраниться не дал – тут же поймал за воротник футболки и потянул обратно на себя.

– За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, – пробормотал он Тони в губы. – Пока ты не…

Телефон, оставшийся на столе, зазвонил, и они оба вздрогнули от резкого звука вибрации по металлу.

Тони покосился на имя на экране и простонал. Локи разочарованно отстранился.

– Дай угадаю, – он прищурился и ловко выхватил телефон прямо из-под носа у Тони. – Твой новый подопечный? Наверное, надо ответить.

– Локи, не смей, – автоматически возмутился Тони, слабо пытаясь вернуть себе телефон или хотя бы помешать Локи с ним что-то сделать – хотя это и было бессмысленно.

Локи выгнул бровь и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, нажал на кнопку приёма вызова.

– _Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк, как хорошо, что вы ответили_ , – тут же затараторил возбуждённый голос из динамика. Локи от удивления даже слегка отпрянул, чуть не выронив телефон, и Тони закусил губу, сдерживая нервный смешок: не ожидал, что на том конце провода окажется подросток? 

Локи странно посмотрел на него, потом на телефон, потом снова на него.

– _Мистер Старк?_ – чуть менее уверенно повторил Питер, когда немедленной реакции на его монолог не последовало. – _Вы там? Или это, эм, ваш задний карман?_

Уголки рта Локи дёрнулись, а затем неумолимо поползли вверх. Тони ущипнул себя за переносицу.

– Нет, Питер, это я, – вздохнул он. – Собственной персоной. Ты что-то хотел? Что-то срочное? Потому что ты выбрал не самый удачный момент, если честно, и…

Локи шикнул на него и смерил укоризненным взглядом. Тони вопросительно вскинул брови; Локи, как ни странно, промолчал, только выразительно посмотрел на телефон.

– _Д-да нет, не то чтобы_ , – смешался Питер. – _Тут просто… всякое такое было, и я подумал, ну, было бы круто, если бы вы… то есть… ну, вы же сказали, что мы будем на связи, да? Вот я и… в общем, неважно, это так, пустяки. Правда!_ – Болтал он так быстро, что Тони и слова вставить не успел. – _В общем, я, наверное, пойду! Извините, не хотел вас отвлекать,_ – вроде бы искренне сказал Питер и бросил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.

Тони нахмурился и побарабанил пальцами по бедру.

– Пятница? Во что там опять ввязался наш Паучок?

– _У меня нет данных о каких-либо происшествиях с участием Человека-Паука за последние сутки,_ – вежливо отозвалась Пятница. – _Прикажете усилить наблюдение?_

– Да нет, – Тони махнул рукой. – Пусть развлекается.

– _Как скажете, сэр._

– Джарвис бы не стал спрашивать, – прокомментировал Локи. Потом снова как-то странно посмотрел на потухший экран телефона. – Сколько лет этому твоему Пауку?

Тони издал неопределённый звук, осторожно вынул телефон у Локи из пальцев и положил обратно на стол, а Локи потянул на себя за рукав, возвращаясь в то же положение, с которого они начинали.

Локи, к большому разочарованию Тони, ловко вывернулся из его рук и подошёл ближе к мониторам, с любопытством разглядывая новые записи.

– И всё же? 

– Какая разница? – Тони насупился и присел на край стола, скрестив руки на груди. – Ты пришёл допрос мне устраивать?

Локи покосился на него краем глаза. 

– Не ревнуй, Старк, – усмехнулся он, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от мониторов и по-хозяйски передвигая на них окошки с данными

Если кто-нибудь об этом узнает, рассеянно подумал Тони, ему не сносить головы. Пойдёт под трибунал и станет ещё одним военным преступником. Межгалактическим.

– Я думал, ты нашёл себе игрушку, – медленно проговорил Локи. – Новый проект… Железный Человек продвигает в массы новых героев. Очень благородно.

Он задержал взгляд на вкладке, посвящённой Человеку-Пауку, и склонил голову.

– Кажется, я ошибался. 

– Ошибался?

Локи кивнул, разворачиваясь обратно к нему.

– Ты его… усыновил, – удивлённо, словно сам не до конца верил в свои слова, сказал он.

Тони непонимающе заморгал, а потом рассмеялся.

– Нет, – он покачал головой. – Вот уж что нет, то нет.

– Нет? – Локи прищурился и сделал шаг в его сторону.

– Конечно, нет, – Тони улыбнулся уголком рта. – Это настолько нелепо, что я даже не буду объяснять, почему нет. И кто теперь ревнует? – поддразнил он.

На этот раз Локи даже закатывать глаза не стал, и так всё выразил взглядом в лучшем виде.

– Тони, – промурчал он – то ли соблазнительно, то ли опасно, Тони так и не научился как следует различать грань между этими двумя оттенками его голоса, тем более что реакция у него была на них всё равно одинаковая. – Мы не виделись почти полгода. Я возвращаюсь к своему любовнику и узнаю, что он взял на своё попечение ребёнка; как прикажешь мне реагировать?

– Я не брал никого на попечение, – попытался возразить Тони, но Локи приложил палец к его губам и широко улыбнулся.

Улыбка вышла хищной.

– Расскажи мне всё, – безапелляционно потребовал он.

И Тони рассказал.

Позже, когда они переместились в полутёмную гостиную, и Тони расслабленно перебирал волосы Локи, устроившегося головой у него на коленях, Локи потёрся щекой о его бедро и лениво протянул:

– Надо будет с ним познакомиться.

Тони чуть сильнее потянул его за прядь волос, и Локи приоткрыл один глаз, укоризненно глядя на него снизу вверх.

– Пятница, – рассеянно позвал Тони, снова зарываясь пальцами в длинные волосы. Локи вновь блаженно зажмурился и подался навстречу его руке; Тони улыбнулся и обречённо вздохнул. – Всё-таки усиль наблюдение за Паучком.


End file.
